Another Way Out
by Angelpaw33
Summary: This is a fanfiction that follows what happened to Mei's life after the incident of the shrine, what do you think that happened after? Note: In this fanfic. Izumi is alive, I just cannot stand seeing her die :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! :D just wanted to say (after updating some mistakes :v) that this is my first (and horrible) Another fanfic 8D**

 **I really loved the anime *cough* expecialy Mei *cough* :3 weellll, yeah XDD**

 **in atempt to update last version of this, I had to delete the other file to not beeing able to update, stupid system .**

 **Now, moving on unto the story!**

* * *

Mei looked at Kouichi, who, was protecting her from being killed by Izumi, for the first time in a long time, Mei was scared, she was terrified, normally It was people who feared her, roles reversed huh.

"she's not the dead one! Just listen to me!" Kouichi yelled, but, Izumi didn't seem to care. Izumi was preparing herself for another blow to both Mei and Kouichi when, suddenly, a window broke, Mei gasped, she pushed Kouichi to under a table and ran to Izumi, she could see the color of death on the girl, and jumped at her to protect her.

The glass shards fell upon the two girls, Mei grith her teeth as a piece of the class stabbed her on her right side, nearly impaling her. Izumi opened her eyes to see the shaking, pained girl on top of her, Mei slowly moved away, blood dripping from her back and head, she struggled to even stand on her knees as the pain was really sharp, "Mei! Izumi!" Kouichi yelled, he ran over, only to see Mei struggling to breath and Izumi shocked, the black haired girl lifted her head, shaking crazily, "If…If I w-was th-e d-de-dead person..I woul-ldn't have s-saved you.." she muttered under her weak breath.

Izumi looked at the girl "M-Mei-I-I'm so-sorry!" she said, a flaming branch from the ceiling was about to fall on Izumi, but, luckily for the shocked girl, Kouichi moved her aside, when the two looked over, Mei was gone, only a poll of blood was on her place, "w-we need to find her! Her wound looked serious and she could die!" the boy yelled, worriedly, Izumi snapped from her insanity and nodded.

Some moments after walking around the flaming building, Kouichi decided to call Mei, "Mei! Where are you!? Are you okay!?" he said after she picked up, all he and Izumi could hear was heavy breaths and whimpers, until, Mei finally spoke "I-I'm fine…I'm in the backyard..do not come here, you'll regret it…I just..can't really move-" she said softly before hunging up.

"damn it Mei!" Izumi cursed and both ran to the backyard, once they got there, they saw the black haired girl, holding an ax, the glass that nearly impaled her was still on her side, bleeding.

Mei turned around, she blinked, "the dead person…is under the tree.." she said as Reiko slowly crawled from under the giant tree, she begged for help, Kouichi moved in front of his aunt when Mei was getting ready to smash Reiko's head open, "Mei stop! You will not kill my aunt!" Kouichi yelled, Izumi held Mei, the girl gave immediately, she was too weak to fight Izumi and let herself get cauth, "K-Kouichi…please…" she said, her voice sounding weaker and weaker.

The black haired girl picked her phone up and covered her left eye with her free hand, looking at the phone as a mirror with her doll's eye, she grith her teeth once she saw the color of death in her, she dropped the phone and looked down, "p-pleas-e…I..I..don't have..m-much time..left.." she muttered softly, Kouichi looked at the weak girl "no…Mei, do you…see the color of death in yourself?" he asked, Mei simply nodded, Izumi looked at both of them and left Mei go, "what are you talking about?" the confused girl asked, Mei gave Kouichi de ax, and, he picked it up, "I'm sorry… aunt Reiko.." he said and smashed Reiko's head, Izumi looked at him, Mei gave a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground, she had lost many blood, weakened by the injury, she passed out.

Izumi turned around as Kouichi was grieving for his aunt, she gasped and ran to Mei's side, checking the girl's pulse, it was weak, her breath weak and heavy and she was still bleeding heavily from her side and head, Izumi shock her in attempt to wake the black haired girl up, she then turned to Kouichi, "Sakakibara! Snap out of it, Mei just passed out, and, neither her health or her wounds look that good!" she yelled, Kouichi turned around and gasped, he gulped and picked the injured girl up, holding her carefully in his arms, Mei slowly opened her eyes, she groaned in pain as he picked her up, her head leaning on his arm, Izumi and Kouichi ran back to the front of the house where

Teshigawara, Mochizuki and Chibiki were, Yuuya Mochizuki looked at the two as they ran, Naoya Teshigawara was relieved to see that Izumi was okay, Chibiki got up after taking care of Naoya's leg, he noticed that Kaoichi was bringing someone, Yuuya looked at Izumi and Kaoichi as he arived, "Chibiki, we were able to stop the curse!" Izumi said, Kouichi looked at the old librarian, "and also bad news, Mei was terrible injured when the lightning strok the building in attempt to save Izumi! Please! Help her…please..I don't want to loose anymore friends today! Her side was stabbed by a large piece of glass and hit her head pretty badly while inside the house when the second flood collapsed" Kouichi said and gently laid Mei on her back so the glass shard wouldn't go deeper.

"We'll need to take off the Glass if you want her to survive" Chibiki said and slowly grabbed the glass shard, Mei just opened her eyes, the old man then rapidly took the glass shard off the girl's side, making her scream in pain, blood covered the ground, she now was shaking from the pain, her breath was really weak, she struggled to breath, the glass had prefured her left lung and it bleed inside, what, was really painfully to stand and even breath, she whimpered in pain, Kouichi tried to comfort the girl by telling her it would be okay and by stroking her arm gently, Izumi did what she could to help, Yuuya and Naoya could only watch the sad and painful to watch sight of the girl screaming and crying in pain, while, Chibiki pressed a blanket, wet with warm water on her wound, it burned, it burned like hell.

Kouichi was starting to loose hope, they have been waiting for an ambulance for almost two hours, and, it hurt to watch one of his friends in such pain, they tried everything, but, her heart beat was weak and her breaths were short and painful.

"Kouichi. That ambulance isen't coming any time soon. We need to do something before she die, you know if we don't do anything, Mei's not going to make it, in these two hours, her condition has gotten worse." Izumi spoke, Kouichi turned his attention to her, so did Yuuya and Naoya, Chibiki was trying to catch signal in his phone to call someone.

"alright, Kouichi, help Mei sit down" Izumi demanded, Kouichi looked at her, "But- what if doing that worses anything?!" he yelled worriedly, Izumi blinked and glared at him, the boy sighed and helped Mei to sit down, she whimpered, "hold her like that, Yuuya, press the blanket towel whatever that is on her wound." Izumi said, the brown haired boy nodded, anything to help his friends, he walked over, bent down on his knees and gently pressed on the girl's wound, "okay Mei, I need you to take a deep breath, as deep as you can, if you feel pain, just tell us and inhale, okay? The glass could've damage your lungs and if that's the case, you'll need to be seen by a doctor urgently" Izumi explained, Mei nodded and tried to take a deep breath, she wasn't even even close to a deep breath when she felt a sharp pain, she let go of the deep breath, Izumi blinked, "did you feel pain when you took the deep breath?" she asked, Mei painfully nodded.

Izumi sighed and turned to Kouichi "lay her back down. Very gently. Now I'm sure. One of her lungs was damaged by the glass shard." She said, Naoya focused on Izumi, then looked down, Yuuya sighed, Kouichi started to tear up, "she's not going to make it, is she?" he asked after gently laying the injured girl on the ground again, Izumi looked away, "not if that damn ambulance doesn't get here on time" she said before getting up and running to Chibiki, "Chibiki. Mei's case is a lot worse. If she Isen't seen by a doctor now, she might not make it. At least, I expect that the glass shard prefured one or even both of her lungs, so, get that damn ambulance! Kouichi is losing his shit!" she exclaimed, Chibiki grith his teeth, "get everyone in the car, we cannot wait any longer if that's the case. I'm not going to wait for a stupid ambulance while a student is slowly and painfully dying" the man said, running back "everyone! Get into the car, Yuuya, help Noya in, I'll go and give a hand to Kouichi with Mei" he said and ran to the injured girl, picking her up, "Kouichi, get in, I'll need you to keep a close eye on her" he said, Kouichi nodded and entered the large car, sitting down in one of the side's edge, Chibiki gently laid Mei close to him, resting her head on his lap, "chek her pulse In the way there" , Yuuya and Naoya also entered the care in the back sit, Izumi and Chibiki in the front.

The drive was long, Mei slowly blinked, she then closed her eyes and everything faded from her ears.

Mei slowly opened her eyes, she could see a ceiling and many lights, on one of her sides, there was Kouichi, Izumi, Chibiki and a doctor, in the other, doctors, she closed her eyes again.

Once she opened them again, she was in a different room, it was darker, and there were many doctors again, some of them holding surgical tools, one of them holding a bisturi, all of them had blood on they, she closed her eyes again.

* * *

 **Soooo yeah! This was chapter one :3**

 **(also, see what I did with the title and anime name? ehhhh? XDD no? kay ;-;)**

 **I'll start working on the 2dn chapter, and, if you want or have any suggestions to help me write, I'll post it! :D**

 **Have a good day/night/evening potato chips!**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! Angelpaw here :3**

 **just want to thank you all for reading this horrible attempt at writing Another Fanfic X'D**

 **I would like to ask you guys if you want me to continue OR rewrite this?**

 **Thanks :D**


	3. Story for the taking

Hey guys.

It's been a while, heh?

Well, I'm not dead at least X'DD

Allright guys, I'll be blunt with you all. I don't like this fanfiction and I'm not continueing it.

I've lost all interest in this one, but if someone wants to take it, please do! :D Just don't forget to credit me for the original idea ^w^

Here's the basic plot I had for it: Everything goes just alike the anime- However Koichi saves Izumi. Mei runs off to kill his aunt after being injured and yada yada yada. (I made a HUGE mistake here- when someone is stabbed you don't take whatever is stabbed into them, that only kills them faster duo to blood loss, man I'm an idiot) After everone's back, Mei is taken to the hospital and lives, but she starts hating Koichi because he saved Izumi and he could've died, she eventually moves away with her dad after her mom lost custody of her (IF she has a dad, I don't remember- if not then an aunt or relative). Koichi then turns to Izumi for comfort and the two get together! That's all honestly

Well! That's it, I want to thank you all for reading this worthless and old crap!^^'


End file.
